


The Maid Costume

by cellar_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Costumes, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellar_light/pseuds/cellar_light
Summary: Cas surprises Dean with a french maid costume and gets bent over a couch (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	The Maid Costume

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on transferring my fills to AO3. This one was originally posted [here](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/86610.html?thread=33583186#t33583186) with original prompt.

"Just look at you," Dean murmured and ran his hands over Castiel's sides, feeling the silky fabric slide smoothly under the tips of his fingers. He took a few steps forward, urging Castiel to move backwards, and then he let him go, watching his body move in the maid costume he was wearing.  
  
Dean raked his eyes over Castiel's exposed legs, entranced by those muscly calves dressed in black stockings, and how taut the garter belt straps were over his strong thighs. The short skirt of the dress ended right under his ass, Dean could tell, and the white bands in criss cross over his torso, reminiscent of a corset and - _oh_ Dean wanted to turn him around and pull at those straps, make them tighter and have Cas falter in front of him when they fucked.  
  
Dean shivered, closing his eyes for a moment. This had to be a dream, it was too good to be true.  
  
"Do you like it?" Castiel asked, moving his left arm out from behind his back, holding a duster in his hand. He moved the feathery thing to Dean's cheek, and moved it in a slithering pattern down his body.  
  
Dean let out a soft sigh and gave Castiel a nod, moving towards him once again.  
  
"Yeah, you look good," he said as heat pooled in his stomach, burning slightly. "Really good."  
  
It didn't take long until Dean closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Castiel's, licking his way eagerly into the other's mouth. Castiel bucked his hips against Dean's, desperately trying to create some kind of friction between them but the skirt of the dress was all too thick to let their cocks meet. Dean reached his hands down to Cas' hips, moving his palms in circular movements. He moved his hands down, to Cas' thighs, first trying to calm the stuttering of his body, but having to hold him still when Castiel just kept pushing against him.  
  
"N-need you, Dean," Castiel moaned, eyes half-lidded already, and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. It threw Dean off.  
  
"What's wrong, baby? Haven't even touched your hole yet and you're already squirming..." Dean said, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.  
  
Castiel exhaled deeply, and for a split second Dean could swear that he saw something mischievous flash in Castiel's eyes.  
  
Dean swallowed thickly.  
  
"You're... Are you wearing a plug?"  
  
"Maybe..." Castiel said with a small shrug of his shoulders, smirking.  
  
The burn in Dean's stomach grew hotter, and he grabbed Cas by the arm and walked him over to the couch, pushing him gently towards the back of it.  
  
"Bend over for me," he instructed, and Castiel did as he said.  
  
The skirt was short enough that it rode up easily, revealing Castiel's plush ass, and a shining, silvery plug visible through the thin lace of his panties.  
  
"Wanted to be ready for you," Castiel mumbled, pushing his ass out, presenting it to Dean like a goddamn gift and Dean felt like he was going to faint. All the blood in his body dove to his groin and he was pretty sure he was gonna burst a nut if Cas kept this up.  
  
"Yeah?" Dean moved forward, licking his lips. "You're such a good girl, keeping your cunt open and ready for me to use whenever I want." He stroked a hand over Castiel's back, down over his ass and thighs.  
  
Castiel moved his arms back, in under the dress to pull down his panties, but Dean hissed a warning at him and batted his hands away.  
  
"No, don't you dare, leave it on. Gonna take my sweet time with you, baby. Don't you want that?"  
  
All that escaped Cas was a moan.  
  
Dean slid a finger in under one of the garter belt straps, pulling it back and then letting it go. It snapped against the back of Castiel's thigh, and he moaned again. Dean did the same with the other strap, and then he pushed his fingers against the flat side of the plug, enjoying the way Castiel arched his back under him at the sensation of the plug pressing deeper into his hole.  
  
"Stop teasing, I've waited all day for you to get home, for your cock to fill me. Dean, please, fuck me."  
  
Dean chuckled warmly and placed a hand on Castiel's back, pressing him down further over the couch.

"Spread your legs for me, darling," he urged, and watched as Castiel moved his legs further apart.

Dean pushed the panties to the side so he could grab the plug and slowly eased the object out. Castiel whined needily at the loss of it, and for a moment Dean almost felt sorry for him.  
  
He stared at Cas' hole, all red and puffy, fluttering slightly as if it was hungry, starving to be filled up again.  
  
"You have a hungry hole, babe," Dean mumbled, poking the tip of his fingers inside and sighed contentedly when Castiel groaned. "Such a pretty little cunt, just waiting to be filled up. That's what you want, Cas? My big cock in your pussy?"  
  
Castiel whined, bucking his hips back against Dean's crotch. "Yes, yes I need your cock."  
  
"Such a slut for it," Dean said, leaning down to kiss the back of Cas' neck, reaching for the duster in his hand at the same time. "Do you think you deserve my cock tonight?" he asked, teasing as he stood back up.  
  
"Yes, Dean, I've been a good girl for you. Kept myself open for you, please, I deserve your cock."  
  
Dean palmed himself through his jeans. Hearing Castiel beg turned him on like nothing else, and he could feel his cock twitch in his pants.  
  
Castiel moved a little, and Dean was about to stop him at first, but then he held his hand out for him. It was a small packet of lube, Dean saw, and he didn't waste any time.  
  
He smeared the slick over Castiel's hole, his breaths coming quicker when he heard the way Castiel moaned and whimpered at the cool liquid and press of his fingers.  
  
"Look at your cunt, all soppy and wet," Dean pushed his fingers in, groaning when he felt how Cas tensed around him. Still so tight, despite being plugged all day. "You're such a good girl for me, baby..."  
  
He still had the duster though, and it gave him an idea. Quickly, Dean coated the end of it with the rest of the lube, and pressed it to Castiel's rim.  
  
Cas downright quivered, pulling away just a little, hesitant maybe when he didn't recognize the object at first.  
  
"D-Dean, what," He said, breath catching on it's way out of him, "is that... is it the duster?"  
  
Dean pushed the object further in, moving it around against Cas' inside walls. He pulled it out, teased it around the rim a few times before moving it back inside, all the way to the base until Cas for sure could feel the feathers there tickle his ass and he whimpered.  
  
"God, Dean, I don't know..." he mumbled, moving his ass, adjusting to the thin object.  
  
Dean kept fucking him with the handle for a while, until he had Cas convinced that it _could_ indeed be good. By the time he pulled it out, Cas was panting, almost crying.  
  
"It's not enough, I need your cock, Dean please I want to come," he pleaded.

Dean snickered. The duster was too thin, not wide enough to stimulate him good enough, but it was perfect to keep him on edge until he was a sobbing, begging mess.

Dean kept the duster in his hand, but unzipped his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down to his knees quickly. He jacked his dick with quick strokes, watching the way Castiel's hole looked all red and sticky, his knees tired and weak, listening to the way his breaths came out quickly, his voice breaking slightly when he begged again.

Dean wasted no time and stepped in between Cas' legs, aligning the head of his cock with Castiel's hole.  
  
"Gonna make it good for you, Cas, gonna give your slutty cunt just what it needs."

He pushed in roughly, knocking the breath right out of the both of them, and they moaned together. Dean brought the duster up to Cas' neglected cock, teasing him with the feathers as he moved his hips back and forth. He fucked him hard and fast, reveling in the noises coming from Castiel, and soon, they were both moving with irregular thrusts.

"Touch yourself," Dean demanded, dropping the duster to the floor and instead pushing his fingers into Castiel's mouth. "Touch your clit for me, come on.."

Castiel did as he was told, and within moments his body tensed up and Dean knew that he was close.

Dean's chest was flush against Cas' back when he slowed down, focusing on only the movement of his hips, pressing himself deeper inside Cas, rubbing against that sweet spot over and over until Cas finally cried out, coming all over himself. It didn't take more than two or three thrusts for Dean after that, and then he was coming too.

They stayed like that for awhile, close together, breathing heavily. Dean rubbed Castiel's back, and kissed his neck.

"You alright?" he whispered and moved back slowly, easing his body weight off of Cas, pulling himself out of him carefully.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel said, turning to look at him, his eyes absolutely glowing and a tired smile on his lips. "Thank you."

Dean felt warmth spread through his chest, and he went over to Castiel and helped him up, then placed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
"Let's get cleaned up, Cas," he said, and they both smiled.


End file.
